After Voldemort
by Marblez
Summary: The war is over, things are slowly recovering from years of fighting and while the last of the Death Eaters fight a Geurilla war Harry Potter’s eldest child embarks of her first year at Hogwarts. But sadly someone wants to be the new Voldemort...Thanks to
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but some of their spouses and all of their children are my own creations.

Summary: The war is over, things are slowly recovering from years of fighting and while the last of the Death Eaters fight a Gorilla war Harry Potter's eldest child embarks of her first year at Hogwarts. But sadly someone wants to be the new Voldemort…

After Voldemort (the title may change if I can think of a better one. Suggestions welcome.)

Chapter One; The Night Before.

Lillian Potter could not sleep; she was far too excited about what would be happening tomorrow. She, along with many of her cousins would be going to Platform 9 and ¾ to catch the Hogwarts Express and following a long and probably exhausting ride she would be at Hogwarts for her first term. Footsteps on the stairs warned her that her father was coming to check on her and she quickly pretended to be asleep, it was 11:30 after all.

"I know you're not asleep Lillian," Harry said, trying to sound cross with his daughter but not doing a very good job.

"Sorry daddy, I'm just too excited about tomorrow," Lillian said apologetically, sitting up to look at her Daddy. Harry sighed and sat on the bed by his daughter, putting his arm around her. She was the eldest of his three children and the only girl, with black hair that was naturally curled, blue eyes and glasses, the hair and glasses she got from him. The eyes she got from her other father, Joey.

Sometimes it hurt Harry to think about Joey who had been dead for nearly 5 years, but mostly his memories of his husband filled him with joy and happiness. For example he could clearly remember every detail about the day that they had found out that the pregnancy potion had worked and that Joey was pregnant, they had been so happy.

"You must try to get to sleep though Lillian or you won't want to get up tomorrow and then you'll miss the train," Harry said gently, pushing her curls off her forehead so that he could press a gentle kiss to the soft skin.

"I'll try daddy," she lay back down and he pulled the covers back up to her chin.

"Sweet dreams princess." He walked out of her room and closed the door gently before heading to the room his two sons shared. James and Cedric. He'd named his children after the people that he had loved and lost so that they would never be forgotten, if he ever had another he would call it Joey.

The two boys were sleeping peacefully, Cedric's little thumb in his mouth while his other hand hugged a teddy bear close. He looked so much like Joey it sometimes hurt Harry, the same blonde hair, the same heart shaped face, the same high cheekbones. Only his eyes were not like Joeys, they were green like Harry's. James however looked exactly like Harry and like his grandfather James, messy black hair, green eyes and glasses. The only thing he'd inherited from Joey was his bulky build, Lillian and Cedric were slim like Harry while James would be big and muscled when he grew.

"Sweet dreams to you too my boys." Closing the door gently he checked on Lillian once again and found her sound asleep this time. Then he returned to his own room and the lonely double bed.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" The little boy screamed at the top of his lungs as Ron tried to carry him up the stairs to bed. It was well past his bedtime already but this was a normal routine for Ron and Hermione, Adam hated going to bed. He'd stay up as long as he could whenever he could which was unfortunately nearly every night. Evelyn and David were already asleep.

"Please Adam, we have a busy day tomorrow," Ron pleaded with his thrashing son.

"Don't want to go to bed, don't want to go to bed!" Adam screamed. Hermione smiled slightly at the sight, she couldn't help it. A quiet voice interrupted the scene from the top of the stairs, a very sleepy voice,

"What's going on?" Evelyn asked rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing darling, just trying to get Adam to go to bed," Ron said awkwardly as Adam twisted around. "Go on back to sleep."

"Ok," the little girl who looked exactly like her mother walked slowly back to her room and shut the door. Hermione shook her head as the struggle continued between father and son, it would be over soon, Adam would tire himself out. And as usual she was right, it took only 10 minutes for Ron to get Adam into bed and be back down to sit with his wife for a few moments before they joined their children in sleep.

"I'm worried you know," Hermione commented later as they snuggled up together in their bed, "About David I mean, he's very shy and insecure…"

"He'll have almost all of his cousins there with him love, don't worry, and he'll be coming home in the holidays," Ron said pulling her closer that her head rested on his chest. "Plus he's a Weasley, he'll be fine." Hermione smiled and nodded sleepily. Silence reigned as they started to drift off but then she spoke again,

"Still worried though." Ron chuckled slightly and kissed the top of her head before leaning back into the pillow, tomorrow was an early start.

Conner sat watching his brothers and sisters hurriedly finishing their holiday homework which they had all in traditional Weasley fashion left to the last moment. The triplets were doing their potions essays, the twins their Transfiguration essays, Craig his Charms homework which was just to write out a lift of all the charms he knew and Tommy was reading his Care of Magical Creatures book, the classic _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander_.

"Dad, have you read what they're got about Dragon's in here?" Tommy asked Charlie who looked at the book and laughed, remembering how many times he'd read it at school.

"I have but it was a long time ago, I can't really remember," Charlie's reply came as he was collecting the washing off the radiators and was slightly muffled.

"It tells you about the different breeds of Dragons but not the Hybrid Breeds and what it does tell you isn't that much, I know more from you," Tommy said turning a page. "And someone's doodled in my book."

"Well we did get it second hand son," Johnny, their others father said calmly.

"Whose names on it?" Conner asked.

"Harry Potter, hey that's uncle Harry!" Tommy said cheerfully, "I've got Uncle Harry's old book." Conner checked and Tommy was right, it did say Harry Potter and some other stuff about being shared by their Uncle Ron because his fell apart.

"Dad who's Baby Norbert?" Tommy asked.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"In the bit about Dragon's Uncle Harry's scribbled out Norwegian Ridgeback and written Baby Norbert. Whose baby Norbert?" Tommy repeated his question. Charlie thought for a moment and then laughed as he remembered.

"That was the dragon that Hagrid illegally bred in his cabin, we took it to the reserve," he said putting the basket of dry washing into the airing cupboard so it wouldn't be in the way until he ironed it tomorrow. "I think it's time for Tommy, Conner and Robert to go to be. You lot can stay up until you finish your work."

"Ok Dad." Conner got up and hugged Johnny, quickly saying goodnight to him before doing the same to Charlie. Then he ran up the stairs to the room he shared with Tommy and Robert, changed into his pyjama's and got into the lower bed of the bunk. Tommy took his time climbing into the top bunk and Robert had made Johnny come up to tuck him in but soon all three of the boys were asleep.

A/N Yes the book in that last bit was base don the comic relief book, I couldn't resist adding it in. Tell me what you think if you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but some of their spouses and all of their children are my own creations.

Summary: The war is over, things are slowly recovering from years of fighting and while the last of the Death Eaters fight a Gorilla war Harry Potter's eldest child embarks of her first year at Hogwarts. But sadly someone wants to be the new Voldemort…

After Voldemort (the title may change if I can think of a better one. Suggestions welcome.)

Chapter Two; The Journey And The First Night.

They had all agreed to meet on the Platform at 10 giving them plenty of time to say goodbye to each other and plenty of time for any of them. So at 10:20 the last of the five families arrived, Fred's family of course. This year there were 16 Weasley's or honorary Weasleys attending Hogwarts, one of them being Head Girl.

"Now have all got your lunches for on the train?" Charlie asked his large group of children going this year, 8 out of 10. They all nodded, the older ones main attention focused on finding their friends.

"There's Harriet and Laura!" Ellen cried suddenly, grabbing her trolley and rushing away, waving over her shoulder at her family.

"Bye dad, bye daddy," Emma said before following the eldest of the three. Elizabeth hugged her parents quickly before following her two identical sisters. Charlie and Johnny stayed serious for a few moments before bursting into giggles at their triplet's antics.

"You older ones have to look after the new ones," Jessica, Bill's wife told all of the children calmly, "Especially you Adrienne, you are after all Head Girl and you too Oddette, sixth year Prefect." Oddette nodded.

"Yes mother," Adrienne said shyly, looking down at her Head Girl badge, she'd been shocked and surprised to get the position, she wasn't exactly the most out going of students. More people were arriving so the family decided to get their children's baggage stored and then get the children on the train.

"Hold on Robert," Charlie warned his youngest son who was on his back, smiling around in wonder and amazement. The large group moved off, Charlie pushed Conner's trolley for him with Robert bouncing on his back.

"You first years should stick together until you make your own friends," Angelina said to them in a very mothering tone. The five 11-year-olds nodded and moved closer to each other. "Try and get a compartment to yourselves as well, that's always best."

"Stop fussing Angel, they're Weasley's and Potters, they'll be fine," Fred told his wife, putting his arms around her waist. "Won't you kids." They nodded a bit more enthusiastically this time. "Well let's bid them a final farewell and get them on the train."

Lillian hugged Harry tightly around the waist and refused to let go for a good few minutes and when she did she turned and hugged James and Cedric for just as long. Conner hugged both his fathers tightly and had to wipe his eyes when he broke apart from them to hide the tears from his brothers and cousins because they would laugh at him. David didn't hug his parents but had to wipe many tears away.

"Write as soon as you can," was a comment all of the parents said, a comment to which all of the children nodded before they began to pile onto the train, the first years a little slower.

"Here's an empty one," Lee said, quickly opening the door and rushing in before anyone else could. Lee and Liza sat close together, their faces pressed against the window as they looked for their parents. Conner helped Lillian to put their bags up on the rack before they too stood and looked out of the window. David sat down, hugging his bag tightly to him.

"Aren't you going to wave goodbye?" Liza asked him. He shook his head, wiping his eyes. He was already feeling homesick and really didn't want to go any more. "Fine."

"There they are!" Lillian cried and they all started waving hard at their parents. David watched them and as the train began to pull out of the station he could no longer help it, he rushed to the window crying and waving.

"It won't be that bad David, you've got us," Conner said to his cousin, hugging him gently once their parents were out of site. "We'll look after you and tonight we can all write to our parents and tell them how we are." David nodded but continued to cry, wiping his cheeks pathetically.

"I miss my mummy."

"It'll be alright, we'll all be in Gryffindor and we'll probably be in the same room!" Conner said happily, "It's a Weasley tradition isn't it, we're all Weasley's. My whole family was except for my dad because he didn't go to Hogwarts, he went to another one no body's ever heard of because it's in Romania."

"I still miss mummy. And daddy."

"I know, so do I. Hey do you want to look at this great book daddy got me on Dragon's, it's got moving pictures that show all the detail of the dragons scales."

"Alright."

Lillian pulled out her bag of sweets from her pocket and pulled out a strawberry lace, putting the end of it in her mouth she began to eat it slowly watching the world go by the window. Lee and Liza, very much like their father in almost every sense bar looks were already planning tricks and pranks on other students, their cousins, their new teachers and poor old Mrs Norris who was amazingly still alive and meowing.

"Right first years into the boats please," Hagrid said loudly, smiling down at the little children in their Hogwarts robes. Some of them looked so frightened the half giant felt sorry for them. "No more than five in a boat."

"Boats? Water? No, no, no, no," a girl started to gasp being Lillian. She turned and found a smaller girl with dark red hair shaking terribly, tears falling down her freckled cheeks. "Not water, I can't…no."

"Are you afraid of water?" Lillian asked kindly. The girl nodded, her gasps for air getting worse as the other students got calmly into the boats. "Well we have to get to the castle this way because we're first years and my daddy says this is the best way to see the castle for the first time. It's perfectly safe. Are you muggle born?"

"Yes."

"Well that explains it. The boats are magicked so they're perfectly safe. Do you want to sit with me?" she asked kindly. "My names Lillian Potter, what's yours?"

"Wendy Brown, I've always been afraid of water, swimming, boating but most of all drowning," Wendy said shyly, noticing that all the other students were in the boats and they were waiting for them.

"Come on, you can sit with me and Conner and David, you'll be perfectly safe," Lillian promised, going to the boat where her two cousins waited. After a brief moment of hesitation Wendy followed and sat next to her on the wooden seat. Wendy was still trembling and gasping for breath so Lillian took her hand gently. "Look at the castle, like I said my daddy said it looks brilliant." They all looked up and gazed in wonder.

"Wow, it's well cool," Conner said in a breathless tone.

"Yes it is," Wendy agreed, her fears disappearing. They talked quietly as the boats docked and then they walked together up to the castle, pointing out magical and amazing things that they passed until they were on the steps outside the great hall where a rather strict looking wizard waited for them.

"I am the deputy head master Professor Snape." Whispers spread around the students, Snape was very famous now that Voldemort was dead, he'd been a spy for both sides at one point but in the end had betrayed the Dark Lord, allowing Harry Potter and his team to kill the once great Dark Lord. "When you enter the hall you will be sorted into your houses."

He turned and pushed the doors open easily. The children followed him, noticing that he walked with a terrible limp. They gasped as they saw the ceiling for the first time and all the floating candles. The group of red-heads seated together on the Gryffindor table began to cheer as they saw their siblings and cousins, Lee and Liza waved back.

"Are they all related to you?" a boy asked in shock.

"Yup," Lee said happily. The group came to a halt before the mini-stage where a woman was waiting with a scroll, even though she was now Headmistress McGonagall still liked to read out the sorting ceremony herself.

"When I call you're name you will come forwards, I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house," she said with a small smile, "Adkins, Brian." The boy beside David flinched and then walked slowly up to the stool, flinching once again as the hat was placed on his head. It took a few moments to decide,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Clapping broke out as he ran to the table filled with Gryffindors. The sorting continued at a regular pace except when every now and then the hat would take longer to decide upon like for instance it took nearly five minutes to place Dragon, Finn in Hufflepuff. Wendy had ended up much to Lillian's delight in Gryffindor, hopefully she would end up there too.

"Malfoy, Hector." Another of Voldemort's men to desert him had been Draco Malfoy, followed soon by his lover Blaise Zabini and together they had fought for Harry in many of the battles (Blaise pregnant at the time, Draco was not happy when he found that out later.) Now they had three children, Hector being the youngest and Draco was Godfather of Lillian.

"SLYTHERIN!" Hector's smile was completely genuine and innocent as he walked over to his two older brothers who congratulated him quickly. Soon it was Lillian's turn.

"Potter, Lillian." She walked slowly, looking back at her cousins quickly before sitting on the stool. The hat fell down over her eyes and a voice began to whisper in her ear,

_Ah Potter's girl, very much like you're father aren't you, kind, loyal, true…you'd be good in Hufflepuff however one aspect of you stands out just as it did your father and his father before him, your bravery and that puts you definitely in…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The cheer was almost deafening to her as she ran down to the Gryffindor table where she was pulled into bone crushing hugs by most of her adoptive cousins. Five more people were sorted and then they had reached the W's, now Lillian watched with her fingers crossed.

"Weasley, Conner." Conner walked calmly up to the, or at least he looked calm, inside he was as nervous as anything. The hat easily covered his eyes, it nearly covered his mouth and then he heard the voice,

_It's surprising you don't feel suppressed or over shadowed coming from such a large family but you're love for them is great. I'm sure you would be pleased to hear me tell you how much like your father Charlie you are. Follow your heart and it will lead you to great things while you are in…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Conner's brothers and sisters whooped loudly and congratulated him in a big group hug, leaving him red in the face from both lack of breath and embarrassment.

"Weasley, David." David was trembling terribly as he walked up to the stool and closed his eyes even before the hat was placed on his head. He visibly jumped when the hat began to speak to him,

_There is no need to be afraid of me, I am only a hat after all. I can see that you are rather shy and self conscious however you are truly one of the Gryffindor Weasley's, you will just have to wait until you find the thing where your bravery comes out in and this will only happen in…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" David was still shaking as he was hugged by his cousins and sat low in his seat as the sorting ceremony continued.

"Weasley, Lee." Lee strolled up calmly, a huge grin plastered on his face the whole time, only growing wider as the hat was place don his head,

_Another set of Weasley twins and so like your father and Uncle you are. Therefore it is only right that you and your sister go in…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lee gave his own whoop of delight and gave Liza a high five before sitting down by David at the table and slapping him on the back.

"Weasley, Liza." Liza was as calm as he twin had been, even going so far as to give him the thumbs up before the hat covered her eyes,

_How similar to your twin you are in all bar gender and you seem to feel guilt a tiny bit more than him but like I said to him you both definitely do well in…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" This cheer was the loudest of them all, the Weasley's definitely held the record for the more people from one family with the same name in the same house now. They sorted the last two students and the McGonagall called for silence.

"It is my duty as Headmistress to inform you that the Forbidden Forrest remains forbidden," she looked directly at the Weasley's then who smiled back innocently at her, "No magic is to be used in the hallways and lastly that while we encourage friendly competition between houses fights will not be tolerated. Now that that is out of the way please dig in," she clapped once and the tables filled with every food the new students had ever known.

"Go on, she said dig in," Craig said jabbing Conner in the stomach with his elbow lightly. That snapped them into action and they began to load their plates with as much of the luscious food as they could.

"Don't eat so much you're sick," Oddette warned them, "I did that in my first year and it didn't half spoil my first night." Some of the food returned to the trays in the centre of the table but not much as the whole school continued to stuff their faces.

"The password is Napoleon, you know like Napoleon Bonaparte in muggle history," the kind prefect said to the first years as the portrait swung open, they'd barely just gotten over the moving stairs and now they had the common room to marvel at with it's comfortable couches and roaring fires, tapestries that stretched to the high ceiling and a rug carpet that looked so comfortable Lillian wanted to remove her shoes and socks to just feel it beneath her feet.

"A real fire!" one of the muggle borns gasped in surprise bringing chuckles from everyone else, "I've never seen a real fire like that up close, we only have radiators in our house."

"Well you're going to see a lot more fires and abnormal things while you're here," the prefect said cheerfully before pointing to the stairs. "The dormitories are there, girls to the right, boys to the left, top floor for both. You're things will already be by your beds and don't be frightened if the rooms look to be the size of a cupboard from the outside, remember Magic." She smiled kindly at them once more before she exited the common room to find her own friends.

"Come on, let's go and see what the dorms like," Lillian took her new friend Wendy's hand and pulled her towards the narrow staircase ahead of the rest of the students. The prefect had been right, the room didn't look like it was going to be that big from the outside but inside it was…well huge! The room was square and one wall two **HUGE **wardrobes for them to share and a dressing table with a mirror. Four beds were up against the wall opposite with a window above two of them and on the last wall was another door.

"Cool," Wendy said as Lillian went and opened the other door revealing a small bathroom, nothing too elaborate. "We have an en suite?"

"Looks like it, oh my beds under a window!" Lillian said cheerfully. Wendy's was the one to the left of hers and Liza's to the right which she calmly jumped on once she ran through the door, followed by a chubby girl at a slower pace.

"Hi I'm Maggie, Maggie Breslin," she said with a cheery smile and a very prominent welsh accent while she pushed her dirty blonde hair behind her ear, "Quite a walk up all those stairs wasn't it? Well my mum'll be pleased, she wanted me to loose some weight." They all laughed, Maggie more tan the rest because they would have thought she'd have been embarrassed about something like that.

"Shall we unpack?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, looks like we get half a wardrobe each, that's cool," Liza said as she grabbed her cloak and hung in up on the right side of the left wardrobe. "This sides mine ok?" The others nodded and began to unpack their cases, chatting happily about their homes and the schools they'd been going to until now.

Wendy was the third of four children and the only witch so far for the family, her older two brothers were muggles but there was a possibility of her younger sister being a witch too. She lived in Swanage, Dorset and had been attending the local school until now and was gifted with very good mathematical skills but cursed with an uncontrollable fear of water. Maggie came from Wales (Lillian couldn't pronounce or spell the name of her village which made cheerful Maggie laugh) and also from a large family, all of whom had magic except for their parents.

"I have three older brothers and one younger and an older and younger sister," she said pulling out some pink pyjama's from her trunk. "All of them have been to Hogwarts so far, still are some of them. We're a little spread out age with, eldest is 24 but anyway they were all Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. I'm the first Gryffindor." They continued to chat while they changed into their pyjama's and long after the lights had gone out, by the time they actually went to sleep the four girls knew each other pretty well.

A/N This is by the way going to be a rather long story by the way with about 10 chapters of varying length per year at Hogwarts. Just warning you that it may take me a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but some of their spouses and all of their children are my own creations.

Summary: The war is over, things are slowly recovering from years of fighting and while the last of the Death Eaters fight a Gorilla war Harry Potter's eldest child embarks of her first year at Hogwarts. But sadly someone wants to be the new Voldemort…

After Voldemort (the title may change if I can think of a better one. Suggestions welcome.)

Chapter Three; The First Day

Harry hated days like this, days when his shift was going to be even longer than usual because of some evil thing happening thanks to the remaining Death Eaters spread across the globe. Usually he would pick the boys up from the school and go home, today he was going to have to pick up the boys from school and find a family member who would baby sit until everything was resolved.

"You've got an hour to sort out your kids arrangements Potter but be warned, this one might take all night," the head of the Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt said calmly. Harry nodded and apparated to an alley opposite the boys muggle school and then walked over to wait with the other parents by the gates.

"Daddy!" Cedric cried happily as he ran up to his dad, a painting clutched in his hands. "Look what I did in art today. Mine was the best in the class and miss said she wanted to put it up but I wanted to take it home and show you so she said that's alright. Look it's us and dad." Cedric could barely remember his other father but Lily and James spoke of Joey often so that Cedric would not forget him altogether.

"Let's have a look then," Harry took the painting and smiled, Cedric had actually managed to captured what they all looked like in the round messy figures on the page, even Joey. Harry smiled sadly. "It's beautiful darling, you can put it up in your bedroom when we get home. Where's James?"

"I'm here," James said, his eyes on the ground, a sign which Harry immediately recognised as meaning that his eldest son had been in trouble.

"What happened?" he asked as he took one of their hands each and led them over to the alley so he could apparate them all home. James flinched and waited until they were in their own living room before speaking.

"I played a trick on the bully of our class and he started a fight with me. I won but the teachers weren't impressed and we had to send the rest of the day with the headmaster," he mumbled. "I'm sorry but he picks on me all the time, I just wanted to get him back for it."

"It's alright James, just don't make a habit of it. Now I'm afraid I've got to go back to work in a minute so can you gather your over night things while I find out who can look after you?" Harry asked sadly. Both boys looked put out but obeyed quickly, used to this by now. Harry went to the fire and called Charlie first simply because the second eldest Weasley boy only had one child home with him now and many spare beds.

"Hiya Harry," Charlie seemed a little breathless when he answered and a goofy smile was on his face. "What can I do for you?"

"Did I interrupt something?" Harry asked as a hand snaked up Charlie's neck.

"Don't worry about it. What can we do for you?" Charlie asked as Harry saw Johnny pressing light kisses to the side of his neck.

"I was going to ask if you could have the boys as I have to work all night but I can see your busy…" Harry trailed off.

"Of course we'll have them, they'll be company for Robert. He's been so lonely since the others went to school. And don't worry we'll behave in front of them…mmm Johnny not now…" Charlie moaned causing Harry to grin slightly.

"You sure it's alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, bring them over whenever but if we don't answer when you call out it's because we might be…busy," Charlie said. "See you later."

"Have fun you two." Harry stepped back from the fire and went into the boys room where James was helping Cedric blue tack up the picture. "You boys ready to go?"

"Nearly daddy. Where are we going?" James asked as he used all of his might to push the picture against the wall.

"Uncle Charlie's, you can play with Rob," Harry picked up their two bags with a sad smile, how he wished he got to spend more time with his boys. But with the last of the Death Eaters fighting a Gorilla war it was unlikely he would be able to for quite some time, just as it was unlikely he would be able to get a boyfriend for quite some time, 'Oh Joey how I miss you, I hope you miss me too up in Heaven with everyone I've ever lost.'

"We're ready to go now daddy. I packed my uniform for tomorrow," Cedric said as he walked up to his daddy. "Just in case we do have to sleep over."

"Hopefully I'll be able to pick you up before you go to bed love but as you said, this is just in case. Just in case."

"Is that your entire family?" Wendy asked the next morning when she noticed the only picture that Lillian had stuck to the wardrobe door. Lillian grinned and nodded, it was a panoramic picture of every single Weasley as well as Harry and his children, in total there was 5o people in the photo spanning three generations. Sadly Joey had died the year before it was taken so her dear father wasn't in it.

"Yeah, I was 9 at the time. Jemima was born after this so there's really one more Weasley," she said pulling on her white shirt and doing up the buttons. "My dad died before this was taken though so I've got another picture of him and daddy, it's on my bedside cabinet if you want to have a look."

"Your dad looks like he was really nice, is that you he's holding?" Maggie asked.

"No, that's James. I was on daddy's lap when he took the picture," Lillian said with a smile as she easily tied the tie, Harry had given her a quick lesson before she left for Hogwarts.

"You have his eyes," Wendy said.

"Yes but Daddy's need of glasses," she chuckled as she put on said glasses. "We'll be late for breakfast if we don't hurry up."

"I think Liza's gone back to sleep," Wendy said, nodding to the lump under the covers of the last bed. Lillian sighed, walked over and quickly pulled the quilt off, letting the very cold air hit her cousin.

"Bloody hell that's cold, hive me back my duvet," Liza complained.

"Not if you want any breakfast, we're nearly late as it is," Lillian told her simply. Liza huffed but stood up and slowly began to get dressed. "We'll save you a seat Liza." They left the still grumbling girl and walked down the stairs to the common room where the boys were waiting minus Lee. "Let me guess he wouldn't get up?"

"He's getting dressed now, we're to save him a seat," Conner said with a smile.

"Those two are so alike, we've got to save Liza a seat. This is Wendy and Maggie by the way," Lillian said introducing her new friends, "My cousins Conner and David and…"

"Brian and Alan," Conner supplied. Each boy smiled at his name. Brian was rather skinny and had plain black hair and blue eyes but his smile would charm many of the girl when he grew up, that much was certain to Lillian and the other two girls. Alan however seemed as shy and homesick as David with dark brown hair, green eyes and a face covered in freckles.

"Well shall we go down? I for one am starving," Maggie grinned at them. The others laughed and the group walked down to the great hall calmly, sitting together at the Gryffindor table and saving two seats for the twins who walked in together, still looking half asleep.

"Here are the first year timetables," the Gryffindor female prefect said as she gave a small wad of papers to Wendy who smiled and thanked her before looking through and finding hers. Soon they all had theirs and were checking over what lessons they had on their first day and as could have been expected complaining about the fact that they had potions first thing.

"Snape first thing, oh help," Conner groaned.

"You've got Snape first little brother, you poor thing," Jim said teasingly as he and Jake stood behind their brother, their identical faces grinning down at him.

"Even though he was on our side for the final years he's still prejudiced, all for the Slytherin's, all against the Gryffindor's especially Weasley's," Jake said with a laugh.

"Has something to do with how Uncle Fred and Uncle George behaved in school supposedly," Jim explained before the two moved on down the table.

"Brilliant, a prejudiced teacher not only against Gryffindor's but against Weasleys," Conner groaned. "Well we'd better go, we really don't want to be late do we?" They all quickly finished their breakfast, grabbed their bags and walked down the corridors to the dungeons, getting lost only once but thankfully Adrienne, their cousin and head girl was nearby and gave them easy to follow directions and soon they were at the Potions classroom.

"Looks like we sit in pairs," Lee said when they entered. AS they were the first ones there they had first choice of desks and went for in the middle, not too far forward to look geeky and not too far back so that they couldn't see the board. Lee sat with Liza, Conner with David, Wendy and Maggie sat together as did Brian and Alan so Lillian was sat alone for now.

"Has anyone actually read the book?" Brian asked as some other students began to enter, Slytherin students. None of the Gryffindors had although Lillian had read the first chapter. The Slytherins sat down around them, out numbering them slightly. There were only 9 Gryffindors this year while there were 11 Slytherins, 6 Hufflepuff's and 8 Ravenclaw's.

"I'm not pairing with the Gryffindor," one girl said sharply. Lillian blushed. The Slytherins sat down, one of them sitting himself by Lillian.

"Hello Lily," a quiet voice said close to her ear. She looked up and actually smiled, Hector Malfoy was sat calmly next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. You?" she asked easily, the two had often met thanks to their fathers.

"Can't complain," he was going to say more when the door burst open and in walked Professor Snape, black robes billowing out around him.

"There will be no wand waving or silly incantations in this class," he said loudly, "Potions making is an art, and art which all of you will have to quickly learn while in this classroom." He walked along the front row, smiling grimly, his eyes scanning all around the room until her saw the row of Gryffindor's. "More Weasleys. I trust you will be less trouble than other members of your family. And you must be Potter girl," he stopped in front of the person in front of Lillian and looked closely at her. "I do hope you perform better than your father did, he along with Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom were pathetic at Potions."

"But they passed didn't they?" Lillian asked calmly. Snape's glare increased.

"Copy down the notes on the board," he growled, pointing his wand at the board which suddenly had complicated looking instructions, "You have 10 minutes to do this and then you will make the potion in you pair. We will be testing it on you at the end of the lesson."

"What is the potion sir?" David asked quietly, there was no title.

"A potion that simply change the colour of your eyes and hair Mr Weasley, very simple so even you should get it." David blushed as the Slytherin's laughed and the little red head continued to quickly copy down the instructions.

"The twins were right, he really doesn't like Weasley's," Conner muttered to David who nodded slightly. Lillian chuckled softly at a whispered comment from Hector about Snape's greasy hair. The lesson continued and they tried to make the potion, only Lillian and Hector managed to actually finish it correctly and soon his hair was blue and his eyes red.

"Well done Miss Potter, Mr Malfoy. You were the only ones to complete it correctly, 10 points each. Class dismissed, tomorrow you will be making a shrinking potion and I expect you to have read up on it by the lesson. You may all go."

The day passed quickly, Transfiguration was difficult for everyone, Charms easy as all they did was listen to the tiny Professor talk about what they would be covering that year and then it was the lesson they had all been waiting for, Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin who had returned once Voldemort was defeated and had been the DADA teacher ever since, the one year only rule was broken.

"Please take your seats class," he said gently, his voice showing his age. Lillian waved at him and he nodded back, he was sort of a Grandparent to her and her brothers, a substitute father for Harry once Sirius had died. "Now just quickly let me introduce myself. My name is Remus Lupin, sadly I am no longer a young sprite and am pushing 55. I am also a Werewolf and have been since I was a young boy. Any questions on me?"

"Are you the werewolf that helped destroy the Dark Lord?" Brian asked.

"Yes that would me, fighting along side my best friends son and the my old headmaster," Remus smiled at the class and walked up to the front, using his walking stick. Added to the strain of his monthly transformations and his age were the injuries he had sustained during the war. "Now this term you are going to learn the quickest ways to identify such beasts as werewolves, vampires, ghouls, ghosts and poltergeists."

"You call yourself a beast?" A small Slytherin asked surprised.

"That is what the ministry have called me for years and I do admit my wolf side is rather beast like. Now as I was saying…wait I'd finished what I was saying. Please get out yours books and open them to page 15," he walked up to the board and used his wands to write up the title and some reasonably simple questions with a few more challenging ones later on

"Sir, I um seem to have forgotten my book," Conner said quietly. He was sure he'd put the book in his bag. Someone sniggered behind him and he glared at the pair of Slytherins who smirked at him.

"Really? That is not like you Conner, hmmm," Remus walked stiffly, his walking stick tapping the ground, around the back of the students and suddenly pulled something out from behind a Slytherin boys boy back. "Would this be it? Yes it has your name on it. 10 points from Slytherin and detention Mr Grey. Taking other students books to get them in trouble will not be tolerated in my classrooms." He handed the book back to it's rightful owner and walked back to the board. "Now I want you to read the page and then answer the questions on the board."

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_Well I'm sat in my dorm now after my first day of lessons and you were right about everything, the only teacher who isn't nice is Snape who we had first unfortunately. People have been making fun of me but Conner and my new dorm mates and friends Brian and Alan stand up for me, oh and Lee too. We had DADA today as well and that was a funny lesson, Great Uncle Remus doesn't act any different when teaching to how he is when he visit's. Did you know he's nearly 55, he told us. I'm still a bit nervous and very homesick but it isn't as bad as I thought. I will write again tomorrow. _

_Love David. _

A/N There we go, more soon………ish.


End file.
